Sparta PD
by Mistress Frrreak
Summary: What will happen when Sparta upgrades it's police department with a brand new, state of the art crime lab? Will the small town be too dull for the new Forensics team? Will the CSI's be too radical for the town? Friendships will be forged, love will bloom, and Sparta PD becomes more than anyone ever thought it could! Set in 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize the show ended in 1995 and that Hugh O'Connor is no longer among the living. In my story, all the characters are still there (Lonnie Jamison included) and Forbes is not the Police Chief but the head Sheriff (I prefer Gillespie as Chief). Everyone looks as though they did when the show aired. The story is set in 2013 but with all the original characters. Otherwise enjoy!**

Sparta, Mississippi was a relatively sleepy town. Sleepy and not caught up with the times. That is until the 2000's when the Sparta Police Department got a huge make over. The building was remodeled to allow a CSI lab. It was remodeled and expanded upwards. Chief Gillespie wasn't sure about the new technology but couldn't stop it.

Bubba Skinner, Parker Williams, and Lonnie Jamison were on duty one Friday when a call came in about a disturbance at one of the rowdiest bars in Sparta called Mason's Dixieline Bar. Jamison hated it, hated going to it, hated dealing with the fights that ensued there. He had Parker head out with Bubba to take the call while he stayed behind.

Bubba and Parker made it to the bar and quickly parked the cruiser. What they were expecting was not the sight they found when they entered the dangerous bar. There were several guys fighting with 2 young women. Bubba stopped dead in his tracks. The 2 young women were actually holding their own even though the fight was about 3-on-1.

A few minutes later, Bubba decided to intervene. It took a while but the two police officers finally got the crowd settled down and took the 2 men who instigated the whole fight into custody. The 2 women had seemingly disappeared. When the pair returned to the station, the women were all Parker could talk about. Lt. Jamison could only shake his head not believing what Parker was telling him.

Monday morning rolled around and all Parker could talk about still was the 2 women who were fighting like Ninjas on Friday night. The brand new, state-of-the-art CSI lab was near completion and most of the lab techs and CSIs would be arriving during the week. Around 9am, the doors to the police department opened up and the very same 2 women walked in looking very good.

Parker had been sent to get lunch for everyone leaving Lonnie to man the front of the station. Bubba walked in right behind the 2 ladies. He recognized them immediately but didn't say a word. Lonnie was staring at the short redheaded women as they stood in silence looking around. The shorter of the two walked up to the counter with a warm smile.

"Yes Ma'am?" Bubba asked as soon as she'd walked up

"Yes, we're here to see the Chief of Police." She replied with smile

"Who may I ask is here to see the Chief?" Bubba inquired

Parker walked in with lunch and was quite startled to see the ladies from Friday night in his police station!

"A Miss Jette Lefebvre and a Miss Dominique Lefebvre." Jette replied

"I will tell him you are here." Bubba replied

Parker, Luke, Dee, and Lonnie stood off to the side while Parker told the others that the 2 women were the same 2 he'd been talking about from Mason's Dixieline Bar on Friday. Lonnie didn't believe him, not truly, figuring such tiny women couldn't take on 3 guys each. Dee was slightly curious as to who they were and why they wanted to see the Chief.

"Ladies, the Chief is ready to see you now." Bubba exclaimed as he emerged from the Chief's office

Dominique smiled warmly at the much taller man as she passed him on her way into the office. Both ladies greeted the Chief cordially as they shook hands. He offered them a seat, which they gladly took, before they came to say what they needed to say.

"Good afternoon ladies! How may I help you?" Chief Gillespie stated

"Well Chief, we are here because we are the best of the CSIs that have been assigned to Sparta. We wanted to come as early as possible to meet you, your department, and get a feel for our new surroundings." Jette explained

"Oh. I see. Well, welcome to Sparta! If you ladies need anything do not hesitate to ask! It might take my department some time to get used to you CSIs but I've been reassured you will be a great asset to us." Chief Gillespie stated

"I sure hope we will. May we have a copy of departmental procedures? We would like to make sure we know procedures and the like." Dominique asked

"Absolutely. I believe, however, that our procedures are being updated as we speak for the laboratory and the CSI's. I will make sure one of my officers gets you a copy of both." The Chief explained, "Now, when are the two of you to start work?"

"This week I believe. We are currently looking for a house but we can start anytime you need us too." Dominique replied

"Well if you have your equipment you could start right now. I'll get one of my officers to show you around so you can get acquainted with the place." Chief stated as he stood up from his desk

The ladies watched as their new boss called in someone named Dee. A pretty blond made her way into the office where they were introduced. She was happy to take the 2 new females around the department. They headed upstairs first where the new CSI laboratory was located. Jette was very excited about this opportunity and the new lab. They finally worked their way back down stairs.

Dee introduced the ladies to Officers Parker Williams and Luann Corbin. By the time the ladies were done with the tour, Bubba Skinner and Lonnie Jamison had a call to attend to. Parker was quite excited to get to know the ladies and began asking all sorts of questions about what happened at the Dixieline on Friday night. Jette laughed and shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Jette and Dominique were upstairs in the lab getting used to the new computer system. Around noon, the ladies decided to head to lunch. Chief Gillespie suggested the Magnolia café when they asked for a suggestion on where to eat. The Chief thought they were friendly enough but wasn't very convinced the CSIs would really be an asset to the department.

Parker was having lunch with Lonnie and Bubba and had just placed their orders when the 2 women walked in. Parker was quick to wave them over. Dominique and Jette looked at one another before deciding to sit with their fellow officers. Bubba pulled over two extra chairs for the ladies while Parker and Lonnie scooted around to give them some room.

"Ladies, this is Captain Bubba Skinner and Lieutenant Lonnie Jamison. Guys this is Jette and Dominique Lefebvre." Parker said, introducing everyone before the waitress came over with 2 more menus

The ladies gave the waitress their drink orders before looking over the menu. It didn't take long before the waitress returned with the ladies' drinks and took their lunch order. When she left, the ladies turned to the 3 men at their table.

"So where are you ladies from? Lefebvre is not a name we've ever heard." Parker stated

"Well….. our family comes from Montreal, Canada. A month or so before we were born our parents moved to Dallas, Texas." Dominique replied with a warm smile

"Wow. So what do you guys do?" Bubba asked

"Crime Scene Investigation. Collect and analyze evidence. Help catch the bad guys." Dominique replied with a chuckle

"Our mentor once told us: people lie but the evidence never does. That sort of stuck with us." Jette added in

"What made you want to go into this?" Parker questioned

Jette noted that Lt. Jamison wasn't speaking much.

"Well I spent 8 years in the US Navy. When I got out, we sat down and talked about things that interested us. We took some tests when we were talking to some college recruiters and discovered we had a natural ability for this type of stuff." Jette explained

"Since she did military service, I felt the need to also serve my country in some way but the military wasn't for me." Dominique added in as the guy's lunch arrived

"So tell us about Mason's Friday night!" Parker asked making Bubba shake his head

Lonnie still didn't believe these two petite women could really kick ass the way Parker described. Besides, Parker had a habit of exaggerating stories!

"When we were teens we got into martial arts. We're both 1st degree black belts in mixed martial arts and do competitions every chance we get." Jette started, "A couple guys were hitting on us and we weren't interested. They didn't take too kindly to being turned down and things went south from there."

"Well you two can obviously hold your own but I wouldn't return to that bar. It's bad news." Bubba said as he cut up his chicken fried steak

"Generally, we wouldn't go somewhere like that. It is too….. rowdy… for our tastes. Unfortunately we don't know many places to go around here." Dominique replied

"Well most of us grew up around here. I'm sure we can show you ladies around." Parker happily stated

"Thank you! That's very kind." Jette said

Finally the ladies lunch arrived and they were able to dig in. The food was good, much better than what they had expected, and the company wasn't too bad either. Lunch was over too soon and everyone had to get back to work. Everyone walked into the station together but the ladies headed back upstairs to the lab.

Parker didn't say anything about how quiet Lonnie was during lunch. He thought the Lt. might be attracted to one of the ladies. Detective Virgil Tibbs walked in and greeted everyone cordially. He was working on his law degree but was still employed by the police department.

He was excited that Sparta was getting their own CSI lab. He thought it would help the small town be competitive and keep up with the times. As he was talking with the Chief, a call came in about a burglary gone wrong. Parker sent out Bubba and Lonnie to take the call. When the officers arrived they discovered a disheveled home along with a dead woman in the bathroom.

Bubba called the murder in to Parker. Parker, in turn, called upstairs to the newly acquired CSIs. They grabbed their kits and headed out to where the crime scene was located. Detective Tibbs also headed over to the crime scene. His fellow officers were more than capable of doing their jobs but whenever he was able to actually work, he liked to be out in the field and work.

The CSI's had been given two black Ford Escalades to drive for official vehicles. Jette and Dominique took one to their very first crime scene in Sparta, Mississippi. The drive took perhaps 15 minutes to get there. When they arrived, they found Bubba and Lonnie on scene with several other officers that they had not met.

Each woman slid out of the vehicle and took their kits. Bubba saw the ladies first and quickly made his way over to them.

"Well, uh, ladies this appears to be a burglary gone wrong. A young woman was found in the bathroom dead and the house has been ransacked." Bubba explained

"Thank you Captain." Jette replied with a small smile

He watched as the two women walked inside the disheveled house with their shiny metal kits. As much as he hated to admit it, he found Miss Dominique quite beautiful. Lonnie wasn't prepared to see the young women he'd had lunch with at the crime scene. When he turned around he ran smack dab into the shorter one he learned was named Jette. She stumbled backwards and nearly fell but somehow he caught her before she did.

"Sorry about that, Lieutenant! I should have made my presence known." Jette stated, a blush ever so soft on her cheeks

"It's my fault, Ma'am. I should have watched where I was going." Lonnie retorted back

"Please, call me Jette. What do you know so far?" She asked, getting back to business

"Well, the best I can figure is she tried to lock herself in the bathroom when the intruder came in. He pried the door open and killed her." Lonnie explained as he showed Jette the doorframe to the bathroom

"Thank you. I'll start processing the bathroom." She said with a slight smile

He stepped back and watched as she bent down and opened up the shiny case she was carrying. She slipped on some latex gloves before taking some shavings from the door frame. From what she could tell, Lieutenant Jamison was right in his deductions. Lonnie couldn't help but stand there and watch as she took out a black powder and what looked like a huge make up brush and proceeded to apply the dust all over the outside door handle.


	3. Chapter 3

She was able to get a partial print off the outside door handle. As she was working, she never realized Lt. Jamison was watching her intently. Standing in the bathroom, she was just merely looking around. It confused Lonnie as to why she was just standing there seemingly doing nothing. There was no apparent wounds on the victim and no blood splatter that she could see. She took her digital camera out and began taking photographs of the bathroom and of the body.

"Miss? The coroner's here to pick up the body." One of the rookie cops stated

"Ok. I'll be done in here in a few minutes. Thank you." Jette replied

Lonnie had moved to talk to Virgil who had just arrived. The Lieutenant told the detective everything he knew up to that point. Virgil made his way into the house, with Lonnie, to see what the young women were up to. Jette was almost finished processing the bathroom.

"Miss Lefebvre, I want you to meet Detective Virgil Tibbs. Virgil this is one of our new CSIs, Jette Lefebvre." Lonnie said as he introduced the pair

"It's a pleasure, Miss Lefebvre." Virgil stated as he held out his hand

She took her gloves off before shaking his hand, "Please, call me Jette. And the pleasure is mine, Mr. Tibbs."

"We're pretty informal down here. Call me Virgil. So, what do you have so far?" Virgil questioned

"Well, I have a partial print off the outside bathroom door and scrapings from the door frame where it was jarred open." Jette explained

"I have some partial prints as well from the outside of the house as well as some shoe prints. The back door was definitely shimmied open. I found no prints on any of the windows so he didn't try to look inside before he broke in." Dominique stated as she came to a stop next to the trio

"Detective, I'd like to introduce you to my sister Dominique Lefebvre. This is the lead Detective Virgil Tibbs." Jette stated as she introduced her sister and the detective

"Have you finished processing the inside yet?" Dominique questioned

"No, I just finished the bathroom. Haven't started anywhere else yet. You take the bedroom and I'll take the living room?" Jette offered

Dominique excused herself and her sister as the two women went in opposite directions. Virgil could only watch as the two women walked away. Lonnie was watching after Jette but tried to hide it. Virgil was quite interested in how the ladies worked. He followed Jette into the living room.

Virgil watched for a few minutes as Jette began dusting various surfaces to gather fingerprints with a pink fluorescent powder. She was meticulous with how she did things and made sure to label everything correctly. Virgil was satisfied with how she was working and headed outside to talk to some of the neighbors. Lonnie finally followed Virgil outside. When Jette was finished with her dusting for prints, she stood in the middle of the room and just looked around.

Jette was biting her lower lip as she thought about her crime scene. She got down on her knees to look under the furniture in case anything was hiding there. Unfortunately there wasn't much to be found. She took her kit and headed into the hallway leading to the bathroom and closet.

Jette wondered how the perpetrator woken her up. If he was in the hallway or her bedroom she had to run past him to get into the bathroom. If he were in the living room or kitchen, why did she run to the bathroom? Something was odd here and it didn't make much sense! She took her ALS lite, slid her glasses on, and took a closer look at the walls and bathroom doorframe.

She smiled when she saw a bit of some sort of spatter on the wall opposite of the bathroom but several feet from the actual door. Taking her camera out, she got some pictures. Her next task was to get out some swabs and her Hemascein. It was better than luminol for most things. She sprayed the liquid on the wall where she saw the spatter. It glowed and showed that the spatter was indeed human blood. She took a few swabs and labeled them.

Something was definitely wrong here. Things weren't adding up in her mind. Too many questions and not enough answers! Dominique emerged from the bedroom with her kit and the samples she took. They exchanged knowing glances and went about their work. There were no other spatter places on the walls or any other indications of any other bodily fluid anywhere.

Satisfied she had collected everything, she packed her up kit and headed outside. Bubba, Lonnie, and Virgil were standing around as the rest of officers were finishing up. Virgil waved the two young women over to where they were quietly chatting about the house. They cautiously walked over to their new coworkers were at. Virgil wanted to know what they thought about the crime scene.

"There's something very wrong here." Jette was quick to state

"Why do you say that?" Bubba inquired

"If the intruder woke her up while he was in the living room or the front of the hallway, wouldn't she have locked herself in her bedroom? If he were in her bedroom or the back part of the hallway, she had to run past him to get to the bathroom. If she got past him, why didn't she run out of the house?" Jette explained with a sigh, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Hmm, interesting." Virgil stated

"Gentlemen, we need to get back to the lab to start analyzing what we've collected. We'll see you later." Dominique said with a warm smile

The trio bid their goodbyes before the ladies headed to their vehicle. After the CSIs were out of earshot, Virgil stated Jette did make sense. Bubba just nodded and Lonnie remained quiet. Bubba and Lonnie finally headed back to the Police Station while Virgil finished up at the crime scene.

Parker wanted to know what happened at the crime scene but the ladies had to get to the lab to begin analysis. When Bubba and Lonnie arrived, he was quick to start asking questions. Bubba could only shake his head and laugh slightly. Lonnie chose to ignore the barrage of questions as he sat down at his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Jette set her kit down under her desk before logging in to the system. As soon as she was in, she took her camera and plugged it into the computer. She was uploading all the photos she'd taken, just as her sister was at that very moment, before taking the samples she'd collected to begin analyzing them.

The ladies were working upstairs to not only help solve the case but to prove to the cops downstairs that they were an asset to the department. The cops downstairs were doing what they did best. Virgil was talking with Chief Gillespie about what Jette had expressed to him. Bubba was sitting at his desk going over witness statements and thinking about the CSI had stated at the crime scene.

Dominique and Jette weren't the only ones in the CSI lab. A few of the techs had arrived so the ladies put them to work! Jette dropped her blood swabs off at the DNA lab hoping that would return results that would be useful to them. Dominique was dropping off the finger print partials she had collected and was very thankful that they had a tech whom had already arrived for that lab!

Dominique went to scan the mold of the shoe print she had taken into the computer system to see if she could determine the size and type of shoe the perpetrator wore. While she was doing that, Jette was using some of the latest technology to recreate a few scenarios to try to explain what happened.

An attacker surprising her while he burglarized the residence didn't make sense. The only scenario that did was that the attacker had come to the home to kill the victim. He stage the burglary to make it look like he wasn't after the victim specifically. She scratched her head before deciding she needed to go talk to the Lieutenant. With a deep breath, she headed downstairs in hopes that Lt. Jamison was still at the station.

To her delight, he was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. She cautiously approached his desk. He saw her coming and looked up at her wondering what she might be needing to talk to him about.

"Lieutenant Jamison, can I ask you a question?" Jette asked quietly

"Sure. What do you need?" He replied, watching her face carefully

"Well, I've been running scenarios about the burglary gone wrong. It doesn't make sense at all. Do you know what was taken?" She asked

"From what I can tell, nothing was actually taken. The home was disheveled but that's it. What are you thinking?" He stated

Bubba had moved to listen to the conversation.

"The only scenario that makes any sort of sense is that the perpetrator broke into the home specifically to kill the victim. He staged it to look like it was burglary that was interrupted. How much do you know about the victim?" She explained

"I don't know much but I think we should find out." Lonnie retorted

"Thank you." She replied with a smile

"What do you ladies have so far?" Lonnie questioned

"We're still running the prints we lifted. Dominique is working on the shoe print she found and our tech is working on analyzing the blood I found." Jette stated

Lonnie just looked at her but Bubba thanked her before she excused herself to go check on things up stairs. Captain Skinner went to talk to Virgil about the victim. Lonnie just stared after Jette, deep in thought. A few minutes later, he shook his head and decided to find out what he could about the victim.

Dominique was having a good day. The shoe print came back as a size 12 Chuck Taylor shoe. What was better, though, was that there was a specific wear pattern on the bottom. If they could find a suspect, they would be able to check the bottoms of his shoes to see if the wear pattern matched. Jette went to see if any of the partial prints might have come back with anything.

Unfortunately for her, there was no match in AFIS for the prints they had found. That meant the perpetrator had never been arrested, worked in a government office, or been in the military. Jette could only frown not liking the news about the prints. Blood analysis was still going so she couldn't even deliver good news to the detectives and officers downstairs on that.

Jette received a phone call from the coroner asking to see the CSI's. They were finally able to process the body. She went to fetch her sister and head down to the coroner's office. She hoped this would bring better news. Lonnie watched as the two ladies made their way through the station and out the front door with their metal cases. He didn't know where they were going but hoped they would get a break in the case sometime soon.

The quick walk a block down the street to where the coroner had been moved too went quicker than either woman realized. They entered the building in silence. Doctor Robb was still working and they didn't want to disturb him. Several minutes had gone by before he realized they were there. He gave the pair a friendly smile and introduced himself. Jette introduce herself and her sister.

Jette had been handed a copy of his preliminary report as he told them what he had found so far. Dominique took some scrapings from under the victim's nails. Jette found some fibers inside the victim's nose. Doctor Robb gave the ladies copies of the pictures of the body he had taken and told them that he had sent blood to their toxicology department for analysis. Jette took the bag that contained the clothes and jewelry the young woman had died in. They had everything they needed so they bid the doctor a good afternoon. He promised to get his final report to them as soon as he was finished with the autopsy.

They headed back to their lab in silence. This case was unusual, Jette knew it. When they entered the station, Virgil was talking with Lonnie and Bubba about the case. They watched as the women headed up to their lab with their newly acquired evidence and their kits. Virgil told Lonnie to head upstairs and watch the women work. The statement was odd to Lieutenant Jamison but he did as he was asked to do.

Dominique went straight to the trace lab to look over the nail scrapings while Jette gloved up and began laying out the victim's clothing and jewelry on a large, lighted exam table. Lonnie was as quiet as he could as he walked over to where Jette was at taking pictures of the laid-out clothing. He hated to admit it, but he was very curious at how they did things. When Jette turned around to put her camera on separate table, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Lonnie quietly stated

Jette just laughed nervously, "Well I guess we're even then."

Lonnie watched with his hands on his hips as she took what looked like clear tape and began pressing it to tank top that was on the table.

"What are you doing?" He found himself asking

"I'm lifting trace elements off this top. It could be something that was transferred from the intruder to the victim." She carefully replied

"Couldn't it be something from her, though?" Lonnie asked as she labeled the trace

"It could be. We won't know either way until we analyze it." Jette retorted with a small smile, "A-Ha! Look at this!"

"What?!" Lonnie asked as he moved closer

"I've found a hair. A hair that doesn't look like it belongs to the victim." Jette exclaimed

She put the lifted hair in a container and labeled it before continuing her examination of the clothing. There wasn't much else on the top but she felt she had found a good deal. Lonnie watched as she examined everything else, coming up empty. He walked with her as she dropped off the hair to DNA and the trace to the trace lab.

They walked over to where Dominique was looking through a microscope. When she stood up she was frowning. The slightly taller woman informed the pair that the epithelials matched the victim. Jette sighed, hating not having much information that benefitted the case. She remembered the fiber she had found in the victim's nose and decided to go check it out.

It turned out to be high end black cotton as if it were a dress shirt or something. Lonnie followed Jette to her desk. The short redhead said he could have a seat on the small couch that she and her sister shared since they shared the office. She was re-reading the preliminary report from the coroner.

"Lieutenant, the preliminary report says that she was most likely smothered to death. There's no visible trauma on the body that can be seen." Jette quietly stated

"Oh really?" Lonnie merely replied

"That's odd, though." Was Jette's reply

"How come?" Lonnie asked

"Well, I found blood spatter on the opposite wall from the bathroom. How did she wind up smothered in the bathroom? Like I said earlier, if she surprised the intruder, why didn't she lock herself in her bedroom or run out of the house?" Jette contemplated

"Well, she could have been in the bathroom when the intruder attacked. He could have smothered her where he found her." Lonnie offered

"Hmm. Interesting. That does make sense. He caught her in the bathroom where he smothered her. He then ransacked the house to make it look like a burglary. We have partial prints that aren't a match in AFIS and a size 12 Chuck Taylor shoe." Jette said

Lieutenant Jamison watched as she brought up the pictures she and Dominique had taken at the crime scene. Lonnie moved so he could look over them with Jette. _'We're missing something, Lieutenant.'_ She whispered. He nodded his head in agreement. As they were going back over crime scene photos, the police department had its shift change.

Lonnie suggested she head home and get some rest so they could get started fresh in the morning. She sighed heavily but reluctantly agreed. Perhaps looking things over with fresh eyes would help her discover what she's missing. Jette texted Dominique and told her she was heading home for the night as she grabbed her things and followed Lonnie downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Jette and Dominique were staying at a hotel about 2 blocks from the station so they were able to just walk to work. For the time being, at least. Jette took her time walking to the hotel as she thought about what she wanted for dinner. She'd heard mention of some creole restaurant and thought she might try it. Dominique had left the station shortly after her sister and headed straight to their hotel.

They were sharing a room, to save costs, and found her sister already in the shower. It had been a long day. It was long because it was frustrating. This was their first case with the Sparta Police Department and they had something to prove. They needed to prove their worth not only to their fellow officers but to the city council who had worked so hard to get a CSI lab in Sparta, Mississippi.

Jette finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her head. Dominique just laughed before getting ready for a shower herself. The Chief told her they should be at work at 8am unless they were called in early. Dominique smiled at the elderly man before telling him they would see him bright and early the next day.

Jette looked through her bags and finally found her favorite pair of jeans, which looked like had been ripped to hell. With a huge grin she began digging through her bags to find a top to wear. She finally settled on a black one-shouldered tank that stopped just above the top of her jeans. It had a bleeding rose going across the breasts. She was slipping into some black combat boots when her sister emerged from the bathroom.

Dominique chose to wear a pair of black leggings, distressed denim mini skirt, white shimmery halter top and white stilettos. They left their hotel and headed downtown. Jette expressed her desire to check out the creole place. They talked quietly of the case they were working on and bounced ideas back and forth. They weren't prepared to run into a few of their fellow officers when they entered the restaurant.

Parker was quick to wave them over when he saw them walk in. Bubba, Lonnie, and Dee were with him having dinner. Dominique could only chuckle at his enthusiasm. They told their waitress that they would be sitting with some friends and pointed to where the group was. Parker was bringing two extra chairs to the table while everyone else moved around to give them room.

Dee greeted the pair cordially as they approached but Lonnie could only stare at Jette. Even Bubba seemed to be at a loss for words as he looked at Dominique. The pair gave their drink order as they sat down. Parker was very happy to get to know the ladies even more. Dee started asking questions since she hadn't gotten to know the little about them like the guys did at lunch.

Jette found everyone very likable and knew they would be making friends. Dominique was glad to be making friends with another woman. Dinner was spent in getting to know one another a bit better. They were all interested in hearing about their family up in Montreal. Bubba liked that they grew up in Texas. [i]'Real southern girls'[/i] as he called them. Parker had them laughing at some of his stories of growing up in Sparta.

The food was good and the company was better. For once since they arrived, both Lefebvre sisters were starting to relax a bit. Dee gave them the number to a good realtor when they explained that they were currently residing in a hotel but were looking for a house. Parker began telling them about some of the better neighborhoods they should look at whenever they had time.

Jette thanked him for his suggestions, which made Bubba laugh. They talked about some of the activities around town and places they should visit. Eventually everyone decided they should head home. Jette and Dominique bid everyone a good night before throwing down money for their portion of dinner. Dee was the first to leave followed by the sisters. Parker was next to go leaving only Bubba and Lonnie.

"Things sure are getting hot around here." Bubba stated with a sly smile

"Sure are." Lonnie retorted as he watched the ladies exit the building

The two police officers paid their tab and left to go their separate ways. Tomorrow was another day and both hoped they would get a break in the case they were working on. Lonnie couldn't help but wonder if the new lab would really be much of a help to them since nothing seemed to be happening. He believed in old-fashioned police work but didn't mind any help they could get!

The next morning, after having breakfast at a local café, the women made their way to work. Virgil was talking with Chief Gillespie and Bubba about the case. Lonnie was on the phone and Parker was filing papers. The sisters headed upstairs to their lab to try and find something that would help the detectives. Jette logged into the system while Dominique checked on the status of their blood samples. Jette was checking emails when Parker approached her desk.

"Jamison requests your presence downstairs. He said to bring your kit and your sister." Parker explained

"Oh! Thanks Parker. We'll be down as soon as we can grab our stuff!" Jette stated, standing up

He stood there and watched as she checked her kit to make sure it had everything she needed. She called her sister and let her know she needed to grab her kit and head downstairs. A few minutes later the trio made their way down to meet Lieutenant Jamison. Parker sat back down at his desk while the ladies followed the Lieutenant outside.

He knew they had their own ride so he told them to follow him to the crime scene. Dominique went to fetch their Escalade while another officer got one of the parked cruisers in the front started. He climbed in as Dominique arrived with the Escalade. They drove about 15 minutes to a decent neighborhood. There were no other police officers on the scene yet, however, there was a young man approximately 15 standing on the porch of the house.

As they exited their vehicle, Jette watched as Lonnie approached the young man to talk to him. The ladies slowly made their way to the porch where Officer Luke Everett, who had driven Lonnie, emerged from doing a quick inspection of the house. He nodded to Lonnie who turned back to the young man and told him not to go anywhere until other officers arrived. He then instructed Officer Everett to call it in.

"There was another burglary gone south in here. Let's go check it out." The Lieutenant stated to the two women

They took their cameras out and Dominique began taking photos of the perimeter while Jette followed Lonnie into the house. When Dominique came to the back of the house she found a partial and a full shoe print by the back door steps. She took a plaster mold of the print, after taking pictures of course, and then bagged and tagged it. Of all the prints she took, she only found a partial on the back door handle.

The thought occurred to her that perhaps dirt from the flowerbed might have gotten stuck to the perpetrators shoe, she took a small sample for comparison. She walked around the grounds looking for anything out of place. There was a nice flowerbed that went around the entire house.

Jette began taking pictures of the disheveled living room and kitchen. Lonnie waited for her before leading her down a short hallway to the guest bathroom and master bedroom. She took pictures of the messy bathroom before heading into the bedroom. There was a young woman who appeared to be in her 20's laying on the floor next to the door to the master bath. The room was disheveled just like the living room was. Jette took pictures of the body where it was.

"Lieutenant, there's something very odd here as well." Jette exclaimed

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lonnie replied as she took out her finger printing dust

She got fingerprints off the outside door handle to the bedroom and hoped that would help tell them who had attacked the woman. She didn't get any prints off the bathroom door handles, from either bathroom, and only frowned. She printed the windowsill but came up empty there as well. Lonnie watched as she took a small flashlight and got down on her hands and knees to look around the body.

She found some trace evidence and quickly collected it. Taking her ALS lite and glasses out, she began examining the bed. Sure enough there appeared to be semen stains on the sheets. Other officers arrived so Lonnie left her alone to finish processing the bedroom. She took swabs of the semen stains before looking at the walls with the ALS.

There didn't appear to be any blood on any of the walls. She left the bedroom and slowly made her way down the hall. There were no traces of blood or other bodily fluids on the walls, ceiling, or carpet down the hallway. The guest bathroom came up empty as well. Lonnie was standing in the living room with Virgil talking to the witness.

"Did you hear anything?" Virgil questioned him

"No. The house was quiet as far as I could tell." The boy stated

Jette was looking around the living room to see what she could find.

"Then what did you see?" Virgil asked

"Nothing much. The front door was open which didn't seem right." The boy answered

"What do you mean?" Virgil asked

Jette didn't see anything that had been taken. In fact the 37" flat screen TV, expensive blu ray player, and surround sound system were still there.

"She wouldn't just leave her door open. Even if she were out in the yard or sitting on the porch, her door was shut." The boy replied

"Thank you for your help." Virgil

Jette took her samples and kit and headed out side to look around. Dominique had printed everything. Jette looked carefully at the doorframes but was surprised to discover that neither the front nor back door had been jimmied open. Once the sisters were done processing, Jette went to tell the Detective that they were heading back to the lab to being processing the evidence.


	6. Chapter 6

Dominique and Jette headed straight to the lab when they returned. Parker wanted to ask them questions about the crime scene but they didn't even stop long enough to say hi to anyone. This was the second crime scene in as many days and so far they were no closer to catching the perpetrator than they were the day before. The ladies immediately got to work.

Samples were dropped off at trace and DNA. Dominique got to work on the footprint she had found while Jette uploaded the photos she'd taken. While her photos were uploading, she went to see if she could match fingerprints. She was sitting at the workstation looking through them. Jamison had finally returned to the station and headed upstairs.

"Hey there." Lonnie stated as he approached Jette

"Hey Lieutenant. What can I do for you?" She asked

"You can call me Lonnie. The Chief just wanted to know if you ladies had made any progress yet." He stated

"Well, as for fingerprints all I've got are partials. However, the partials match between both crime scenes." Jette told him

"So we are looking at the same creep." Lonnie said

"I found semen on the bed sheets of the second victim. I found blood on the wall at the first victim's house. We're running the DNA to see if there's a match." Jette said as she motioned for Lonnie to follow her

"Hey Nikki. You got anything?" Jette asked as they approached Dominique

"Yes. The shoe prints are identical. I've only come across one set at each scene so this is definitely the same guy. Chuck Taylor size 12 with a unique wear pattern on the sole." Nikki explained

"Miss Lefebvre, the coroner sent over his final findings of the victim from yesterday." One of the lab techs quietly stated as he handed Jette a piece of paper

Dominique showed Lonnie the shoe print comparisons as Jette was looking over the paper she'd been handed. Perhaps this was the break they were looking for! She headed over to the DNA lab to check on the samples that had been dropped off. The coroner had also taken blood and had it sent over for analysis.

She smiled at the tech and asked about the samples the coroner had sent over. The tech, Amanda, was not yet through with analysis but was nearly done. Jette hung around chatting with Amanda as she waited on the results. About half an hour later a paper was printed off. Amanda handed it to Jette who looked it over. She smiled at Amanda and asked for her to run the samples from the victim today as quickly as she could when she got them.

"Well, we have something interesting." Jette stated as she came to a stop next to her sister and the Lieutenant

"Oh? What's that?" Her sister questioned

"The coroner says the victim was definitely smothered to death. There are no signs of struggle or any trauma to the body. She had sex shortly before death. There were also traces of Rohypnol in her system." Jette explained

"Hmmm that is interesting." Dominique stated

"Jette, want to come with me as I go do a little investigating?" Lonnie asked

"Absolutely! Let me get my kit and I'll be ready to roll." Jette exclaimed excitedly

She grabbed her kit and followed Lt. Jamison downstairs. They stopped by the Chief's office to let Virgil know what they had just found out. Even Virgil found it odd. Jamison said they were headed out to do a little digging around. Chief Gillespie just nodded his head as the pair left his office to do their digging.

They took one of the police cruisers with Lonnie driving. He explained that they were going to talk to her neighbors and see what they knew. She nodded in understanding but remained silent. The drive didn't take very long but she was lost in her thoughts about the Rohypnol and cause of death. When Lonnie parked the car it startled her slightly.

She quickly slid out of the cruiser and followed Lt. Jamison to the front door. They had started with the neighbor on right side of the victim's house. She stood back slightly from Lonnie as he knocked on the door. It didn't take long before someone came to the door. A woman in her early to mid 30's answered the door.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, I'm Lt. Jamison and this is Miss Lefebvre. We're investigating the murder of your neighbor. Can you tell us anything?" Lonnie explained

"Oh that poor girl! She was always so sweet and friendly!" The woman exclaimed

"Can you tell us anything about her? Did she like to go out a lot? Was she seeing anyone?" Jette asked

"She went out on Friday & Saturday nights. Sometimes on Wednesdays if they had ladies night or something. As far as I knew she wasn't seeing anyone." The woman replied

"Did you see anyone suspicious around the neighborhood the last few days?" Lonnie asked

"No. I don't remember seeing anyone." She said

"Ok, thank you. If you remember anything please call the station." Lonnie exclaimed

Jette followed Lonnie back out to the cruiser. They talked to the neighbor on the left side of the victim's house. They didn't learn anything new than what they'd just been told. Jette wanted to walk through the crime scene again so Lonnie pulled into the victim's driveway. He walked behind her as she slowly and meticulously went over the house.

When she was done with the walk-through, Lonnie suggested they go get a bite to eat. She happily agreed since it was just past noon and she hadn't eaten since a little before 8am. They drove to a small café where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone, especially any other officers. They placed their drink and lunch orders before silence settled between them again.

"She didn't struggle, didn't fight back. There was Rohypnol in her system and she had sex shortly before she died. I'm thinking the burglary was staged. What does that tell you?" Jette suddenly asked

"She was targeted. At some point during her evening, she was drugged and brought back to her house." Lonnie replied after thinking for a moment

"I have two questions. One—how did he drug her? Two-how did he know where she lived to get her back to her own house?" Jette exclaimed before taking a sip of her sweet tea

"Those are very good questions. How much do you know about Rohypnol?" Lonnie asked

"Well, it's usually referred to as the 'date rape drug'. It's easy to slip into someone's drink. It has no smell, taste, or color. I know alcohol makes the drug stronger. It can also make you look like you're drunk even if you're not. The effects can start in as little as 30 minutes." Jette explained as their food was delivered

"Perhaps we should go investigate where she hangs out on Friday and Saturday nights then." Lonnie retorted

"I'll bet you a steak dinner that these two victims hung out at the same clubs and bars." Jette confidently said

"I'll take that bet!" Lonnie grinned back

They talked about the case over lunch and she discovered he was quite easy to talk to. He listened to her ideas and was even quite receptive to her suggestions. Lunch ended all too quickly, for him at least, and they headed back to the station. She grabbed her kit and walked into the station. Bubba and Dominique had just returned from their own investigation.

The foursome exchanged information on the two victims. Nikki said she was going to go find out all she could on the two victims. Bubba went to make a few phone calls of his own. Jette headed back up to the CSI lab while Lonnie went to speak with Virgil. The lead detective wanted to be kept in the loop.


	7. Chapter 7

Jette sat down at her desk to go over what they had learned so far. They needed to figure out where the first victim liked to hang out on the weekends. Drugged, brought back to her house, raped then murdered. Even though she was unconscious it was still considered rape. The prints weren't returning any results so they couldn't pin point any suspects to talk to. She was perplexed and it bugged her greatly!

"So what did you find out?" Virgil asked Lonnie

"She liked to go out on Friday & Saturday nights. She didn't appear to be seeing anyone." Lonnie replied, placing his hands on his hips

"We need to find out where she liked to go when she went out." Virgil replied as Bubba entered the office

"Well, uh, I might be able to answer that." Bubba stated, "There's a club on the outskirts of town called Diamonds. A waitress friend of mine who works there says there are two regulars who are there every Friday and Saturday night. Said she saw one of our victims leaving with a man on Wednesday."

"Oh really? What was so special about Wednesday?" Virgil questioned

"Every other Wednesday is 'Ladies Night'. She said sometimes these two regulars would show up for that." Bubba explained

"I see. Why don't you two take those CSI's over there and see what you can find out." Virgil stated

"Sure thing, Detective. Parker, can you call upstairs and ask Jette and Dominique to bring their kits and take a ride with us." Bubba asked

"Absolutely Bubba." Parker replied

Parker quickly went to make the call leaving the Detective and two officers to talk more about Bubba's friend and whether or not she was a reliable witness. The two ladies were quick to grab their kits. They didn't want to keep the officers waiting. Lonnie headed outside to get the cruiser started while Bubba waited for the CSI's.

The drive was spent with Bubba telling the CSI's what he had just told the Detective. It was a very promising lead! Jette made sure to bring photographs of the two young women on the slab in the coroner's office to see if they could be identified. Sometime later, Lonnie pulled into the parking lot of a club called 'Diamonds'.

Jette could only snort at the building, which made Bubba laugh slightly. The foursome walked in together. Bubba's waitress friend greeted the group cordially as he introduced Lt. Jamison and both Miss Lefebvre's. Dominique showed the woman pictures of both victims. Jette watched the woman's face as she looked over the pictures.

"Do you recognize either of these women?" Bubba asked

"Yes! This is Jenny. And this one is her friend Rebecca." The waitress replied

"What else can you tell us about them?" Dominique questioned

"Well, they were here every Friday & Saturday nights. Some time's they show up for Ladies Night. They were both friendly and fun loving. They were never lonely for company." She replied

"What did you see on Wednesday?" Lonnie asked

"Well, Jenny was sitting at the bar while Rebecca was playing pool with another patron. This gentleman walked up and sat down next to her. They talked for a few minutes. Then the bar got busy and I lost track of them." She replied

"You said she left with the guy. What happened?" Bubba asked

"Well Jenny was drunk! Now she liked to drink but she knew her limits. I hadn't seen her drunk like she was that night ever. When I saw what state she was in, I walked over and offered to call a cab for her. He told me he was going to take her home. I didn't think anything of it." She explained

"Thank you, you've been very helpful." Dominique said

The foursome started back to the station. Jette asked to go back by the second victim's house. Lonnie furrowed his brow but said he would. Bubba wasn't sure why she wanted to go back but didn't say anything. When they finally arrived, both officers were a bit shocked to see the CSI's not bringing in their kits.

They followed the women back into the house. Jette headed straight to the bedroom. Lonnie followed, wanting to see what she was up to. Dominique slowly made her way back to the bedroom as well with Bubba following closely behind her.

"Lieutenant, I'm about to ask something of you that may seem unorthodox." Jette started making Lonnie look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I want you to attack me."

"Uh, say what?" Bubba asked

Jette had crawled onto the bed and got settled like she was asleep, "Attack me."

Lonnie felt a bit uncomfortable but climbed onto the bed. A few seconds after he climbed on to the bed and put his hand over her mouth, Jette opened her eyes and began to struggle. Bubba and Dominique watched as the pair wrestled around the bed and then fell to the floor in the struggle. Jette started laughing which made Bubba and Nikki look at one another funny.

Jette suddenly quit laughing as she realized the position they were in. Lonnie found himself sitting on top of Jette with his left hand holding hers. His right hand was holding her right arm down. She was looking up at him, a bit shocked herself at how they had ended up. It was uncomfortable, in a good way, and he quickly slid off her.

"What was that for?" Bubba questioned, making Lonnie look anywhere but at Jette

"See how the bedding is all messed up?" Jette retorted making all three look at the bed, "The bedding wasn't that way when we arrived on scene. There wasn't a struggle **ON** the bed."

"Uh huh." Nikki stated thoughtfully

"The house was disheveled. She had sex shortly before she died but didn't struggle in her bed. There was Rohypnol in the victim's system, which can mimic being drunk. How many drunk people can fight off an attack?" Jette asked

"So, she was drugged at the club, which he used as an excuse to get her home. He then raped her in her own home?" Bubba questioned

"Yes. Killing her was over-kill. With Rohypnol, she wouldn't have remembered anything after being drugged." Dominique explained

The foursome just stood around contemplating things. A short while later, Bubba suggested they head back to the station. All were lost in their own thoughts of what was going on in Sparta. The use of Rohypnol was enough if the perpetrator was only after sex with unwilling victims. Why kill the women he attacked. Jette felt she was close to coming to the reason but wasn't quite there.

As Jette and Dominique were heading up to their lab, Bubba and Lonnie went to find the Detective. Dominique wanted to go over the pictures of both crime scenes again. The coroner's report for the second victim came in and was sitting on her desk. The trace evidence and DNA evidence came in too. She was going over the reports when something stood out to her.

The blood she'd found on the wall in the first victim's house was XY indicating it was male. Some of the trace from the bedroom of the second victim matched the trace collected outside her home. The rest that had been collected was crushed quartz. The DNA was no match in CODIS. The Mississippi AFIS didn't return anything. Thinking for a moment or two, she decided to expand the search. She logged into the system to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

Jette was waiting for the results of the search when Nikki walked over to her desk. She pointed out that the first victim's bed was perfectly made. It seemed the circumstances were identical in both cases. Nikki asked just how the male blood got on the wall of the first victim's home if she were incapacitated. It was a good question. It was a good question that definitely needed answering.

Jette asked her sister to help her run a scenario. The stood up and headed into the lab to talk it through. Parker had come up just to chat with the ladies. He stopped when he saw them, curious as to what they were doing. Nikki saw him first and waved to him. He smiled and walked over.

"Ok, we know she was incapacitated from the Rohypnol. She felt and appeared as though she were drunk." Jette started

"He got her home, ready to do what he wanted with her. Something had to have happened besides what he wanted." Nikki retorted as the pair sort of role-played the scene

Parker could only watch in sheer fascination.

"Somehow she started to make her way down the hall. He had to have caught her where they struggled." Jette explained as she tried to run from the "attacker" which was her sister

"She could have hit him in an attempt to get away. But he over-powered her and got her in the hallway bathroom." Nikki added as she attempted to do what she explained the perpetrator did

Parker just stood there watching. He found their process… unique…. and very interesting.

"Surely she didn't hit him with her fist. She had to have had an object of some sort. You don't get that kind of blood splatter from a fist." Jette said as she struggled with her sister before they broke away

"Then we need to find what that object was." Nikki simply stated, "Parker, can you show us where the evidence was that we brought back from the first victim's house?"

"Sure thing, ladies! Follow me." Parker replied with a smile

They followed him down to the evidence locker. He was always so cheerful and loved telling them stories about Sparta and the people of Sparta. As they were looking through the evidence, he stood there continuing his story. Nikki found something and headed off back upstairs. Parker just chuckled as Jette signed out the evidence. She thanked Parker before making her way to the lab.

Parker headed back to his desk. Lonnie was reading over some of the reports while Bubba was on the phone with someone. Chief Gillespie was in a meeting with Councilwoman Harriet DeLong about the case the police were working on. She was concerned about two women being drugged, raped, and murdered fearing more women would be harmed. He did his best to reassure her they were close to finding the perpetrator.

Nikki was looking through the photos that had been taken in the home to compare them to the item she had found. There was a void on the wall where an object should be. The object was a small fire extinguisher. Nikki gloved up and lightly sprayed some Luminol on it and was delighted to find some blood on the bottom. She took a swab of it for analysis, let the Luminol dry, and then dusted it for prints.

The blood matched the blood on the wall and the semen from the second victim. Their case would be airtight whenever they found the perpetrator! She sent the prints she just lifted to be analyzed. They were a match to the victim. Her sister's theory was right. Jette was sitting at her desk looking over the evidence they had so far when she heard a 'ding' from her computer.

The expanded AFIS search finally returned results. There were matches from 8 other states! Texas, Louisiana, Georgia, Iowa, Massachusetts, Virginia, North Carolina, and Vermont. It shocked Jette and what she was uncovering! She printed off what she had with a shaky hand. After getting the file ready, she walked over to her sister to share what she had discovered. _'Lieutenant Jamison will want to know all about this'_ her sister told her with a wink.

Jette rolled her eyes before proceeding downstairs. There wasn't anyone in the Chief and Detective's office. Captain Skinner, Lieutenant Jamison, and Senior Sergeant Williams were sitting at their desks eating lunch. She hated interrupting them but knew this was a huge break in their case.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I hate to interrupt your lunch." Jette stated as she walked up

"What can we do for you, Miss Lefebvre?" Captain Skinner asked

"Well I thought you would like to know what we've discovered." She grinned

"I'm all ears." Bubba smiled back

"Some of the trace we found is crushed quartz. The blood from the first victim's home matches the semen we found at the second crime scene. Although the DNA we found were no match in the Mississippi CODIS, it was a match for crimes in 8 other states." Jette explained

"Oh my!" Parker exclaimed

"So we've got a serial rapist right here in Sparta who's been around crushed quartz recently." Bubba said

"Tell them about what y'all were doing when I came up." Parker exclaimed

Lonnie watched as she smiled shyly and then chuckled nervously.

"Well, there was one thing that bothered me. The blood on the wall of the first victim. The Rohypnol worked and she felt like she were drunk. It was easy to get her back to her house." Jette explained, "Something happened and she tried to make a run for it. He caught her in the hallway and she hit him with a small fire extinguisher that was on wall."

She went on to explain how they had sort of role-played the scene to come to their conclusions. Bubba didn't seem to get it, which made Jette smile warmly at him. Once again she asked the Lieutenant to help her. Bubba chuckled remembering the last time she asked for his help. Jette walked to the filing cabinets and told Lt. Jamison to try and grab her as she ran past him.

Parker watched intently as she ran past him and Lonnie turn to chase her. It was quite a sight and he couldn't help but laugh. Lonnie quickly caught up to her at the stairs and he pinned her against the wall. Most officers watched as they struggled for dominance. She eventually broke free and pretended to grab something off the wall. She acted like she hit him with it as the Chief and Detective Tibbs walked in.

"Um, thank you very much, Lieutenant." Jette said, looking up at the taller man, "Hitting him in the face with that extinguisher would have surely broken his nose. Blood would have expirated onto the wall. Nikki, see if you can tell approximately how tall the perpetrator was by the spatter on the wall."

Lonnie just smiled at her before returning to his chair.

"I see what you mean." Bubba stated

"I think her fighting back is what made him kill her. The Rohypnol would have made it where she wouldn't remember anything after being drugged. He got angry that she fought him when he was used to drugging his victims then doing with them what he wanted. Sure thing, sis." Dominique told the group

"And you have confirmed that she hit him with the extinguisher?" Chief Gillespie asked

"Yes, Chief. There was blood at the bottom of the extinguisher that matched the wall and the semen. The prints at the top matched the victim." Nikki replied

"Where would someone find crushed quartz?" Jette asked

"The stone quarry is the best place." Parker answered

Lonnie and Bubba looked at one another. Lonnie said they would head out to see if there were any new worked down at the mill. The CSI's decided to stay at the station, much to Parker's delight, while Bubba and Lonnie left to head to the Quarry. Jette went upstairs to complete their analysis report leaving Dominique downstairs to chat with Parker and Dee.

Bubba was quiet for a short while after leaving the station. He found it funny that twice Jette had used Lonnie as an experiment. Bubba's laughter made Lonnie look over at his friend and colleague.

"What?" Lonnie questioned

"I was just thinking how Miss Lefebvre has used you as a guinea pig in some weird experiment twice now." Bubba replied with cheeky grin

Lonnie didn't even know what to say to that so he just kept silent. Bubba replied with more laughter.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Bubba chuckled

"Why would I?" Lonnie retorted

"Why wouldn't you?" Bubba retaliated

For the second time in a span of 5 minutes, Bubba had made Lonnie speechless. Figuring he was starting to irritate his friend, Bubba finally quit laughing and left Lonnie alone. Lieutenant Jamison sat there thinking about what Bubba had said. It was true that she had used him twice to help act out what she wanted to show. She could have used Bubba but she didn't. Could that mean something? Or was that just wishful thinking? Lonnie was very thankful when they arrived at the Stone Quarry.


	9. Chapter 9

Jette was answering emails as Dominique was figuring out how tall the perpetrator was. Finally she had figured out the perpetrator was approximately 5'11 tall. They had his shoe size already. They were getting closer and closer to capturing him! She was anxious to see what Lt. Jamison and Captain Skinner found out down at the Quarry.

An hour or so later, Parker called up to the crime lab. He explained that Bubba & Lonnie might have a suspect but he wasn't at the Quarry. They wanted the two CSI's to meet them at the residence where the suspect was supposedly living. She happily replied that they would be on their way shortly. Parker gave her the address and directions on how to get there. She thanked him before hanging up.

The sisters quickly grabbed their equipment before heading downstairs. Dominique was driving but she wanted to talk to her sister.

"So tell me." Nikki suddenly stated

"Tell you what?" Jette asked, confused

"Why is it you always call on Lieutenant Jamison when you need to role play to show how things happen?" Nikki asked

Jette tried to hide the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks by turning and looking out her window.

"I didn't realize I 'always' call on him." She casually replied

"Uh huh. Why were you laughing when you two fell off the bed?" Nikki asked

"Because it was funny!" Jette blurted out

Nikki started laughing which made her sister stick her tongue out at her.

"Do you realize the position you two were in on that floor? Or how he had you pinned against the wall?" Nikki giggled

"Um, no I didn't realize how we were. I was just trying to show how things played out with the victim and perpetrator." Jette all-too-quickly replied

Nikki began laughing again. She knew her sister better than anyone. Dominique could always tell when her younger sister was attracted to someone. She also knew how professional her sister was. Being attracted to someone she worked with was hard on Jette. Somehow Nikki thought that things would turn out alright here in Sparta.

"So, have you been looking through those listings Mrs. Henshaw gave us?" Nikki asked, changing the subject

"Oh yeah. There's two that I really like. Both are in neighborhoods Parker said were good." Jette replied, very thankful her sister dropped the subject of her and Lonnie Jamison!

"We should go check them out on our day off. See what they're really like for ourselves and decide on which one we like." Nikki said

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Jette absent-mindedly replied

Her thoughts returned to what her sister had pointed out. How she and Lonnie had wound up on the floor after wrestling around on the bed. How he had been sitting on her, holding her hand and pinning her other hand with his. How he had pinned her against the wall and was pressing himself into her.

She sighed heavily making her sister chuckle. She loved working and living with her sister. However she was lonely. She wanted companionship besides her sister. Wanted someone to share things with, to go do things with, someone to explore things with. She sighed again as they reached their destination. They both grabbed their kits seeing the two officers standing by their cruiser.

Lonnie headed towards the front door so Jette quickly followed him. She stood a step behind him as they waited for someone to answer the door. After a few minutes a man in his mid-30's answered the door. Lonnie introduced himself and her before asking the man's name.

"Derrick. What do you want?" The man retorted

Jette noted the nasal cast he was sporting.

"How did you break your nose?" Lonnie asked when Jette pointed up at it

"None of your damned business." Derrick shot back

"Derrick, how tall are you?" Jette questioned

"Why do you want to know? Looking for a date?!" He laughed

"Answer the question!" Lonnie exclaimed, getting irritated

"I don't believe I have to answer that. Now leave me alone!" Derrick yelled

Jette looked down and saw he was wearing a pair of Chuck Taylors.

"Nice shoes, Derrick. Can I see the bottoms of them?" Jette asked

"Go to hell!" Derrick yelled getting angry

"You look to be, what, 5'11? With a shoe size of perhaps 12?" Jette stated

His eyes got big but he didn't reply.

"Let me look in your house." Jette said

"Fuck off!" Derrick exclaimed as Bubba and Dominique walked up to the front porch

Lonnie got a bit forceful, "You're gonna let her look around or I'll arrest you right here!"

Derrick, in a very surprising move, lunged at Lonnie. Jette gasped, unbelieving what she was seeing. It didn't take Bubba long to pull the two apart. Bubba cuffed the suspect and led him to the cruiser. Lonnie led Jette inside so she could to search the house. Dominique quickly followed them into the house.

Lonnie watched as both women gloved up before taking a look around. Dominique headed for the bathroom to check it out while Jette headed to the bedroom. Nikki discovered several bloody bandages in the trash can as well as a bottle of painkillers on the sink. Jette was digging through dresser drawers to see if she could find the Rohypnol.

It wasn't until she started digging through the closet did she finally find what she was looking for and then some. There was a gallon sized Ziploc baggie half full of pills that she knew were Rohypnol. She also discovered a shoebox full of pictures of naked women whom looked like they were just passed out. Jette figured there had to be more than two dozen women that had been photographed!

"Lieutenant!" Jette called out before turning around

She didn't realize he had come into the room to see if she needed any help. When she turned around she jumped in fright making him chuckle.

"Um, we've got him. Rohypnol and pictures of his victims. More than two dozen at least but I haven't actually counted." Jette told him as she handed him the shoebox of pictures.

"Nice work, Jette!" He smiled


	10. Chapter 10

Dominique and Jette finished their search of the house making sure they documented everything. Bubba and Lonnie stood outside talking about their suspect and the fight that had started. Once the ladies were done, they packed up their kits, grabbed their evidence, and exited the house. Nikki smiled warmly at Captain Skinner as she approached the pair. She told the two officers that they would see them at the station.

Lonnie watched as Jette put her kit and the evidence she'd collected in the back seat of the SUV before climbing into the driver's seat. She was approximately 5'2 and appeared to be very fit. The fiery red hair contrasted nicely to her pale skin. He hated to admit it, but he did find himself very attracted to her. He had never had very good luck with women. Perhaps she would be different.

Dominique was making her way to their SUV when Bubba reached out and grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around to see what the much bigger man wanted. Captain Skinner asked her to follow them back to the station. She smiled up at him and said they would follow closely behind the officers and the suspect.

The ride back to the station was fairly quick. Both CSI's knew without a doubt they had their suspect. Of course they were going to take a DNA swab, get his fingerprints, and take an electrostatic photo of his shoes. Nikki was very happy they had caught their man. They parked the SUV, took their kits and evidence, and headed into the station. The Chief and Detective Tibbs were in their office working on official police business when Bubba and Lonnie returned with the suspect.

Dominique and Jette immediately took the samples they needed from the suspect. While he was being processed into the jail, Lieutenant Jamison and Captain Skinner headed upstairs. They wanted to wait for the results of the tests as Detective Tibbs questioned the suspect with Dee. As Jette was comparing the prints, Lonnie startled her.

"So about that steak dinner you owe me." He stated making her sister look between the pair funny

"Uh…. I was hoping you'd have forgotten about that!" Jette chuckled nervously

Lonnie chuckled too, "I know a great steak house any time you're ready to pay up."

Bubba couldn't believe what he was hearing! He also wondered about this bet they were talking about. Nikki was shocked at what was happening before her.

"Well, the prints are a match." Jette stated, trying to change the subject

"The shoe treads match as well. We're just waiting on the DNA. Should hear something by tomorrow because I put a rush on it." Dominique added, "So when are you going to make good on that bet?"

Jette glared at her sister making everyone laugh. Jette was trying her best to ignore the question. She went downstairs to take their findings to the Detective. Entering the room, she found Derrick being very combative and difficult. She handed the Detective her findings and took a step back. Upstairs, Nikki and Bubba were questioning Lonnie about this bet he referred to.

"We had lunch and went over the case after we interviewed Jenny's neighbors. Jette bet me that both victims hung out at the same bars & clubs." Lonnie simply replied

"So she owes you this dinner? Are you going to make her take you out?" Dominique playfully asked

"I don't know if 'make' is a good word." Lonnie chuckled

"Tell me what restaurant and I'll have her there tonight." Nikki told him, getting serious

"The best steaks are found at Baker's Steakhouse. I can give you directions. It's sort of nice dress." Bubba replied

Lonnie frowned, not liking people making plans for him.

"Well… I might have to take her shopping this afternoon. Not sure she has anything semi-formal." Nikki replied

"Downtown has nice dress shops. If the reservation is at 8pm, will that give you enough time to get her ready?" Bubba asked

"Uh… yeah. That will be fine." Nikki stated

"Now wait a minute! What makes you think I'll show up?" Lonnie finally exclaimed

"You're gonna pass up a great steak dinner with a pretty girl?" Bubba questioned, grinning

Lonnie didn't respond. He just turned and headed back down stairs. Nikki and Bubba just laughed and continued making their plans for the pair. Bubba reassured Nikki that Lonnie would show up and that he would make sure he did. Nikki said that she would get her sister there no matter what.

The pair headed downstairs talking about dinner and dinner plans. Jette was chatting with the Chief and was laughing at something he said. Bubba and Nikki walked in making the Chief look up at them. He congratulated the female CSI's on a job well done. Both women thanked him and said they were glad they were able to help the investigation.

Nikki asked if they could take the rest of the afternoon off since they had a house to go look at. The Chief happily agreed and wished the ladies good luck on the house hunting. Jette looked at her sister funny but remained quiet. Dominique bid the Chief and Bubba and good afternoon. The ladies exited the Chief's office and headed towards the front. Parker got to talking with Jette so her sister took the opportunity to talk to Sergeant Sheppard.

"Dee! Do you know any shops that sell nice semi-formal dresses? Something…. Good for a first date?" Nikki asked

"Well there are two shops that come to mind. Sarah's formal wear located downtown and Dress Pretty which is across the street but up about a half a block from it." Dee replied

"Thank you so much, Dee!" Nikki replied

"Have a hot date, do you?" Dee questioned with a smile

"No but I'm trying to set one up!" Nikki retorted with a sly grin

Jette knew her sister was up to something but opted to keep quiet. Their cars had not yet arrived from Dallas so they were still on foot or had to go anywhere by cab. The first stop of the afternoon was to look at one of the two houses they found they liked. The showings didn't take long, much to Dominique's delight, and they really liked both houses. They were just a few blocks, granted in opposite directions, from the square where they worked and were quite beautiful.

Jette told Mrs. Henshaw that they would ring her back in a few days since they wanted to discuss which property they liked more. The older woman laughed softly and said that she looked forward to their call and that she would prepare papers for both properties. The ladies parted ways with the realtor and headed off to their next destination.


	11. Chapter 11

Jette was happy to get out and do some shopping even though she had thought her sister was up to something. They slowly made their way into a semi-formal wear shop to look around. Dominique said that she was looking for a dress in hopes that 'someone' would ask her out to dinner sometime soon. Jette laughed knowing who she was referring to.

As she looked around, a dress caught her attention. It was two-piece, black velvet, with corset style top. She did like it a lot and figured it couldn't hurt to get some new clothes. She found her size and quickly slung it over her arm. A new pair of shoes and perhaps a new handbag would be needed to finish off the ensemble.

Nikki suggested some new jewelry too but Jette could only laugh. She found a small silver clutch with zigzag stitching and picked it up. It would go nicely with the sparkly silver heels her sister had just found! The ladies took their time shopping and finding new semiformal wear. Dominique found a dress that her sister insisted she buy _'in case that someone does ask you out'_ Jette told her.

Nikki was looking at the dress her sister had found for her. It was very pretty and playful. She had a pair of clear 3-inch stilettos that would go great with the dress as well as a white clutch with yellow stitching. This shopping trip was turning out to be quite successful! The ladies paid out and headed to the store right next door.

They were having a good time shopping and joking around. The case was stressful and both were quite happy that they had caught the creep! Around 5pm, Dominique decided they should head back to their hotel to get ready. Jette wanted to know ready for what but her sister simply said they were going out to dinner to celebrate finishing their first case here. Jette thought her sister wasn't telling her the whole truth but kept quiet.

Jette showered first and took her time. She washed up, shaved, and savored the hot water as long as she could. As her sister was taking a hot bubble bath, Jette was getting ready for her evening. Getting dressed didn't take long but doing her makeup and hair took a few minutes. She wanted to look nice, even though she was assuming she was merely having dinner with her sister, and made sure to look perfect.

Dominique stood in the doorway to the bathroom watching as her sister primped herself to look fabulous. Even if she didn't want to admit it, Nikki knew Jette had a little crush on the Lieutenant. She couldn't blame her sister, he was an attractive guy! Shaking her head, Nikki began towel drying her hair. Jette slipped into her shoes and waited for her sister to get ready.

Shortly before 8pm, Dominique began ushering her sister out the hotel door and into an awaiting cab. Jette didn't bother asking where they were going since she figured her sister would either give her a smartass answer like _'somewhere to eat'_ or flat out ignore the question. They pulled up in front of the steakhouse that Bubba had told her to meet them at. Nikki suddenly began to feel nervous wondering if the two officers were going to show. The cab let the two women out after Jette paid the cab fare.

Upon entering the nice steakhouse, Dominique began looking around. To her relief, and surprise, Bubba was sitting at a table with a Mr. Lonnie Jamison. She didn't quite know what to do so they stood there waiting for something to happen. Bubba began looking around, worried Dominique wouldn't keep good on her word. His eyes landed on the two ladies and he smiled.

He stood up making Lonnie watch where he was headed off to. The tall Captain confidently strode to where the ladies were standing. He greeted the pair cordially making them smile back in greeting. He ushered Dominique to a table that was a little ways from where the Lieutenant was sitting. Bubba didn't bother to walk Jette to her table.

Lieutenant Jamison couldn't help but stare at the young woman as she followed her sister and his friend. The long black velvet flowing skirt and velvet corset looking top showed off the curves he hadn't noticed before. His eyes travelled up her body taking in her natural beauty. How hadn't he noticed it before?

When he realized what Bubba had done, he stood up. Jette was a bit shocked when Lonnie pulled out her chair for her. She watched as he sat back down before greeting her. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so nervous. It's not like they hadn't shared a meal together, alone, before. She gave her drink order since he had already done so before her arrival. She thought he looked very handsome in the black slacks and red button down with black blazer.

"Well, I wasn't sure you were going to come." Lonnie suddenly stated

"I wasn't sure I was meeting anyone this evening. My sister can be quite…. sneaky….. when she wants to be." Jette chuckled

"I wasn't really going to make you buy me dinner." Lonnie retorted

"It's quite alright. It was a fair bet. You look pretty good all cleaned up." Jette said

"Well thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Lonnie replied

She blushed at the compliment. Bubba and Nikki watched the pair from their table. They talked mostly of Lonnie and Jette, however, they did get to know one another a bit more. Bubba discovered that he really did enjoy her company and decided he would like to spend more time with her. Nikki blushed at a compliment Bubba had given her when they heard Jette's laughter.

Jette was discovering that she really did like the young Lieutenant. He had a dry sense of humor but she like it nonetheless. He was kind and she found she liked talking with him. He made her laugh at some of the stories he told her of Sparta. She made him laugh at stories of their childhood and college career. There was something about his laugh and smile that stirred something in her.

"So how's the house-hunting going?" Lonnie asked her

"Well … we've narrowed our search down to two properties. One is on Mason Drive… uh 133 I think, and the other is on…. um, I believe Statton Street. Number 348 if I remember right." Jette answered

"I know both those places. Beautiful houses, lots of history, very large lots. Very expensive. Which one are you leaning towards?" Lonnie said

"Both are very impressive properties. I like them both. Nikki likes them both. That's why we're having a hard time deciding. Both neighborhoods seem to be very nice." Jette thoughtfully replied, "I think, though, that I'm leaning towards the one on Statton. It seems to have more trees and greenery."

"It's a very nice place. I think you'll love it once you get moved in and settled." Lonnie told her

"I hope so. I'm awfully tired of living in a damned hotel!" Jette chuckled

"I bet. You should get a vehicle, too. It'll be hard walking to and from work that far." Lonnie stated, making her laugh

"We both have vehicles. We're just waiting on them to arrive from Dallas. I really hope they get here soon, I'm tired of walking everywhere already!" Jette retorted making Lonnie laugh this time

Dinner was excellent and the company was even better, at least to Jette. Lonnie insisted on paying but Jette was adamant she should pay because she did owe him dinner. They argued for a few minutes, which made both Bubba and Nikki laugh from their table, until she could sneak her credit card to the waitress. Lonnie found himself smiling at her hard-headedness. He liked the fact that she fought to pay the bill and owned up to the bet she'd him.

Bubba offered to take Nikki home to give Lonnie an excuse to take her sister home. As Lonnie and Jette left the steakhouse, she realized her sister had left her there. Her shocked and slightly angry expression made Lonnie grin. Being the gentleman that he was, Lonnie immediately offered to take Jette home. She smiled shyly before accepting his offer.

He led her to his red corvette, which made her giggle and drool over his vehicle. He could only smile at her enthusiasm over his car. They talked more about the two properties the ladies were debating on buying and cars. Before she knew it, they had pulled up in front of the hotel she was staying at. It surprised her and she didn't quite know what to say to him.

He slid out of his car and walked around to open her door. She wasn't quite used to this kind of treatment and blushed at the sentiment. He walked her to the door where they stood like teenagers.

"Thanks for dinner. I had a great time." She stated, kicking herself as soon as she said it for being so lame

"I must thank you for dinner, it was wonderful. Next time, dinner is on me." Lonnie replied

"There's going to be a next time?" Jette chuckled nervously

"I hope so." Lonnie started as Bubba and Dominique pulled up next to Lonnie's corvette, "Well, it looks like your sister has arrived."

"Yeah. It looks like they're having a great time too. I haven't seen her laugh like that in a very long time." Jette said

"You were laughing like that tonight." Lonnie quietly said

"I… uh… well, you know." She stuttered

Lonnie laughed softly before grabbing her upper arm gently.

"Well, I should let you get inside before it starts raining." Lonnie said, looking up at the sky

"Uh, yeah. I most definitely do not want to get this dress wet!" She chuckled, "Thank you for this evening."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving her arm a light squeeze

She turned to unlock the hotel door. As soon as it was opened, she turned to watch him get into his corvette. Bubba and Nikki didn't seem to notice anything, which made her chuckle. Lonnie took the chance to look at Jette briefly before heading off to his own home. He really hoped they picked the one on Statton Street because it was close to his home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Pics of Jette's boots and top are in my profile under 'Sparta PD Links'. :D**

* * *

Jette had stripped out of her eveningwear and was sitting on the foot of her bed in a short, black cotton tank that came to her mid-thigh. She had taken her make-up off and had let her hair down. As she waited for her sister to come in, she was looking over the paper work Mrs. Henshaw gave them on the two properties.

Of course, reading over the papers was just to keep her mind from over-thinking this little date-but-not-a-date she just had with the Lieutenant. Sure she liked him. She found she liked all the officers they were working with. Did she like him enough to want to see him, outside of work, again? Only time will tell! She thought tomorrow was going to be odd but she would have to cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Have a good evening?" Nikki asked as she entered their hotel room

"I could ask you the same thing. And thanks for leaving me at the damned restaurant! I really appreciate that." Jette said, faking being mad

"Well, Captain Skinner offered me a ride home and I didn't want to be rude. And yes, I did have a wonderful evening. You looked like you were having a good time." Nikki exclaimed, playfully

"Didn't wanna be rude my ass! You left me there to force him into bringing me home!" Jette said, pointing her finger at her sister, "I did have a good time. He even said that next time dinner was on him!"

"There's going to be a next time!" Nikki stated, a bit too excitedly

"That's exactly what I said! Well, asked. He said that he hoped there would be. What do I do, Nikki?" Jette sighed

"Do about what?" Her sister questioned

"He's a nice guy. Attractive too. But is it cool to date a co-worker? Isn't that against department policies?" Jette retorted

She looked towards the window as a loud clasp of thunder could be heard.

"If you like him then I see nothing wrong with spending time with him. As far as I've read, there's nothing [b]IN[/b] the policies about dating other officers. Take your time and let things develop naturally." Nikki stated as she began to strip out of her eveningwear

"I hope you're right. Don't you think tomorrow is going to be weird?" Jette retorted

"Not unless you make it weird. Just do your job, be friendly, don't let your feelings over cloud your judgment." Her sister replied as she slipped into a pair of dark blue cotton lounge pants and white tank top

"I really like the house on Statton Street. Let's go for it." Jette said, trying to change the subject

"If that's the one you like. We'll give Mrs. Henshaw a ring tomorrow and get things going." Nikki replied before slipping into the bathroom to remove her make-up

Jette sighed with relief. She really wanted to get a house of her own and get out of the hotel. It's not that the hotel they were staying in was bad or anything. She wanted her own space, her own place to relax after a hard day's work, a place she could bring friends to hang out or entertain. With any luck, their vehicles would be arriving soon.

Having finally picked a house, a belly full of a wonderful steak dinner, their first case practically finished, she laid down ready to get a good night's rest. She sister just laughed slightly as she got settled in her bed too. The next morning rolled around all too soon. The alarm clock ringing in her ear was very much unwelcome.

Jette slid out of bed, reluctantly of course, to get ready for the day. Once she started waking up, she realized she was feeling very confident. Yes, feeling confident and for some reason kind of sexy. With a grin she chose a pair of black skinny jeans, some awesome boots, and a fabulous top. Oh yes, she was feeling very confident and sexy by the time she was ready to leave the hotel!

Nikki was wearing a black pair of slacks that flared out at the leg, a white and red button down shirt, and some really cute red pumps with white polka dots. The two ladies had breakfast at the Magnolia café before heading off to work. The closer they got to entering the building, the more nervous Jette became. Nikki whispered for her sister to just relax and be cool and that everything would be fine.

"Mornin' ladies. The Chief wants to see you." Parker stated as soon as they walked in

Lonnie and Bubba were sitting at their desks and watched as the short pair of women strolled confidently through the station to the Chief's office. Lonnie couldn't help but stare after Jette as she walked by. He really liked the outfit she was wearing today. He couldn't help but notice she seemed to be a little more confident as she walked through than she has been in the past week.

Detective Tibbs and Chief Gillespie were going over the case with D.A. Darnell when they knocked on the door. Jette was slightly nervous as she knocked on the door. She was worried that they hadn't done a good job or somehow neglected something. Parker watched the women enter the office and shut the door before turning to the Captain and Lieutenant.

"Good morning, ladies! I want to introduce you to D.A. Gerard Darnell. These two lovely ladies would be Jette and Dominique Lefebvre. They are our new Forensics people." Chief Gillespie stated, as he made introductions

"It's a pleasure, ladies." Darnell said

"We just wanted to tell you what excellent work you have done on this case." Detective Tibbs stated with a smile

"Thank you." Dominique replied

"This case is airtight because of your hard work." Darnell added in

"Well it wasn't just our work. These officers have done excellent work as well." Dominique immediately stated

Gillespie just watched as the ladies were quick to share the glory with his officers.

"That is true but if it weren't for your forensics and great documentation I'm not sure we would have caught this guy." Darnell retorted

"We wouldn't have gotten the break in the case that led us in the right direction if it weren't for Captain Skinner's instincts and police work." Jette counter-acted

Chief Gillespie just smiled at the two women.

"Can we do anything more for this case?" Dominique asked, trying to break the rapidly growing tension

"No, I don't believe so. I must be getting back to the office." Darnell stated

"Thank you, Gerard." Chief Gillespie asked making Darnell nod his head

Virgil watched as Darnell left the office. Jette and Nikki stood there wondering what else the Chief and Detective had to say.

"You ladies really did excellent work." Chief Gillespie said

"Thank you, Chief. All we want is to do this department justice and help catch the bad guys." Jette chuckled

"Well I think you ladies and your crime lab will be more than an asset to this department." Virgil said

Parker was watching the scene in the Chief's office when Dee entered the station. She stood next to Parker to see what was happening. A minute or later, she turned away to get on some paperwork she needed to tend to.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there?" Parker questioned

"If they wanted us to know, they'd have left the door open." Lonnie retorted, sneaking a peak at the young women as he stood up to file some papers

Dee and Bubba laughed at Lonnie's retort making Parker frown before sitting down. Corporal Luann Corbin entered the station a short while later. Everyone was curious as to what was going on in the Chief's office but wasn't going to bother them. Dee said it couldn't be too bad because all four of them looked relaxed and friendly.


	13. Chapter 13

After a while, the ladies left the office and went up to their lab. Jette sat down at her desk and logged in to the system. She had an email from the FBI about their creep. She opened the email up and read through it. From what she gathered, this guy was never going to see the light of day again if the FBI had their way! He had been evading the police for a very long time and she, or they, had been the first police department to capture him and link him to the 8 states he had been through.

It was a very great start to her day! Dominique was making sure all their evidence and reports were ready to go to court. Parker was downstairs talking with Dee about taking the ladies out to celebrate their first case in Sparta. Luann laughed softly. She always loved how friendly Parker was and what a big heart he had. Luann told him that she would go which in turn made Dee also accept the invitation.

The trio were talking about where to go after deciding on taking them to dinner. Lonnie and Bubba walked in after answering a call. Bubba sat down to do the paperwork while Lonnie leaned on the counter next to Dee. Luke Everett said he would go as well, looking forward to getting to know the two ladies off duty. Bubba laughed softly when Parker suggested taking them to the steak house the foursome had been to the night before.

Parker badgered the Lieutenant and Captain about going until they both agreed. With the matter settled, everyone got back to work. Dominique was on the phone with Mrs. Henshaw going over what all the pair needed to buy the house Jette wanted. Mrs. Henshaw was more than delighted to hear the sisters wanted to buy that house. They negotiated price and the realtor said she would do everything she could to make the house buying process as quick and painless as possible.

Shortly after hanging up the phone, Nikki's phone began ringing again. This was good news to as it was the movers who were bringing their vehicles up to Sparta. They would not be without their own vehicles after tomorrow, much to Nikki's relief. While Nikki was dealing with personal business, Jette headed downstairs to talk to Chief Gillespie about what the FBI had told her. Lonnie turned around just in time to see Jette step off the bottom stair and turn to head into the Chiefs' office.

"Chief Gillespie, I've been contacted by the FBI on this case." Jette said

"Oh? What do they want?" The Chief asked

"Well, they were thanking this department for our excellent work. Apparently we were the only department who could actually track him down. We were the only one who linked the suspect to his crimes in 8 states." Jette smiled, "They want copies of our evidence and they want custody of him because his case is now federal."

"They're going to try him in Federal court? Well Miss Lefebvre, make copies of everything we have and prepare it for the Feds." Chief Gillespie replied

"They are quite impressed with the little police department from Sparta, Mississippi. You really have an amazing group of officers. We've done something that several huge cities with huge departments couldn't do. You should be very proud of your men and women." Jette replied as she handed him the papers the FBI sent to her

"I am very proud of everyone." Bill replied with a smile, "Come, let's praise our department."

She chuckled as she let the Chief take the lead out of the office. Dee asked him if there was something wrong.

"No, Dee. There's nothing wrong. Gather around, every one." Bill stated

Parker began to worry that there was something wrong as everyone moved closer to the Chief and Jette.

"What's going on, Chief?" Bubba asked

"Well, it seems the Feds want to take our case because it is now Federal." The Chief explained

"What? After all **OUR** hard work?!" Parker exclaimed

Jette chuckled at the Vietnam Vet.

"Miss Lefebvre, tell them the rest." Bill told her

"Yes, Parker they are taking our prisoner because they are trying him in Federal court. This case is Federal because he's been linked to crimes in 8 other states. However, they wanted to praise **THIS** department." Jette started

"Praise us? The Feds?" Dee questioned skeptically

"Oh yes. We are the only department who A-was able to track down the suspect and B-link him to cases in the other states. Big city departments weren't able to do that! The Feds, believe it or not, are mighty impressed with the lot of you!" Jette smiled, looking at everyone around her

Chief Gillespie gave a little speech praising his officers. He expressed his pride in the group he was surrounded by making all of them smile. When he was done, Jette turned to head back upstairs. Parker stopped her, which confused her slightly.

"Uh, we would like ask you and your sister to meet us at Baker's Steakhouse this evening about 7pm." Parker stated making the Chief stop and look at everyone

"Why? And who's 'we'?" Jette questioned

"All of us here. To celebrate, of course!" Parker happily stated

Jette laughed softly before accepting the offer. Parker smiled broadly before the Chief ordered everyone back to work. He left the station on his way over to the D.A.'s office. Jette headed upstairs to tell her sister they had dinner plans again and why. Dominique explained about the conversation she'd had with the realtor and of their vehicles being here the following day.

Today was a very good day indeed! Jette was at her desk with her sister sitting on the other side of it when Lonnie arrived. He greeted the sisters as he approached Jette's desk. Nikki quickly got up and headed to her own desk. Lonnie waited until the taller sister had left them alone before he spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering if you needed a ride this evening." He asked

"Um, well, actually I guess I do. Either that or we'll have to take a cab like we did last night." She replied

"There's no sense in that. How about I pick you up about 6pm?" Lonnie said, leaning on the desk

"That sounds great. I probably won't change, is that alright?" She replied

"What you're wearing is perfect." He blurted out, a slight blush rising to his cheeks

She blushed too at the compliment. He cleared his throat and said he should get back downstairs. She smiled warmly at him as he slowly made his way to the staircase. Was this like a second date? Did she want this to be like a second date?! Oh there were so many emotions running through her!

Lonnie headed back down to his desk kicking himself for what he had blurted out. On the other hand, he was quite happy that she had accepted his offer for a ride. Parker noticed the extra bounce in the Lieutenant's step and could only grin. Shortly after Lonnie had returned to his desk, Dominique ascended the stairs. She wasn't going to get in the way of whatever was blossoming between her sister and Lonnie. Which is why she was heading downstairs to find herself a ride.

Dee caught her as was making her way to the row of desks. The blond woman asked if her and her sister had a ride, knowing they didn't have a vehicle yet, catching Nikki off guard. She confessed that she didn't have a ride but he sister did. Dee was quick to offer her a ride, which she took. Nikki looked over at Bubba who was listening to the entire conversation. He smiled at her as Dee told her she would be there at about 6:15 to pick her up. She smiled at the woman as she took a seat next to her.

The ladies chatted about clothes and some of their activities off-duty. Bubba was trying to listen in, just to find out more about her, which made Luann laugh. She said he was turning out like Parker, which made Bubba laugh too and shake his head. Holly Colmer entered the station like he owned the place. Dee groaned slightly as Bubba moved to the counter to see what Mr. Colmer wanted. Nikki asked about the man so Dee told her who he was and what he did.

Bubba ushered Mr. Colmer into the Chief's office. Nikki thanked Dee once again for her generous offer before heading back upstairs. Parker was excited for their little get-together later that evening. He was always the first to befriend someone, congratulate them, express his condolences, or help them whenever and with whatever they needed. Everyone who knew Parker all said the same thing: Parker Williams had the biggest heart of anyone!

Jette was on the phone with someone from the City Council. The sisters were being asked to teach a martial arts class as a new program for the police department. Since the sisters were masters in a variety of styles, the Council thought they were perfect to teach the class. Jette was surprised by the call but said if they could find the time they would happily take the opportunity.


	14. Chapter 14

The police were called out to a shooting at a local bar. Jette and Nikki quickly grabbed their kits and headed downstairs to follow Officer Shepard and Officer Corbin. Lonnie watched as Jette strolled out of the station carrying her silver metal kit. Parker could only smile.

"You like her." Parker blurted out

"What are you going on about, Parker?" Lonnie replied

"Miss Jette. You like her….. a lot." Parker said with a wide grin

"I don't know what you mean." Lonnie retorted, turning back to the papers on his desk

"Sure you do, Lonnie. You're always staring after the woman!" Parker said

"Now Parker, why don't you leave poor Jamison alone? Perhaps he's staring after her cute sister!" Bubba laughed

"I was not!" Lonnie shot back making both Parker and Bubba laugh

"Then you admit you stare after Jette?!" Parker asked

Before Lonnie could respond, the Chief asked him into his office. He quickly made his way into the office leaving Bubba and Parker to laugh about what they thought was going on. Lonnie entered the office and shut the door as the Chief instructed him to. Chief Gillespie sat back down at his desk and turned his attention to the young Lieutenant.

He told Lonnie that Virgil had went back to Jackson to get back to his law classes. They talked about what Virgil was going to do when he finished his law degree. Lonnie figured Virgil would find a law office to join after he graduated. Bill said that he was hoping Virgil would change his mind but it wasn't looking that way. He stated that they needed a Chief of Detectives.

Lonnie just looked at him wondering where the Chief was going with the conversation. Bill just smiled before asking the Lieutenant if he wanted the position. The shocked expression on Lonnie's face made Parker wonder what was going on in the Chief's office. Sergeant Wilson Sweet entered the office, back from a month long leave of absence. Parker got Wilson up to speed on the crime lab, the case they just solved, and the two Forensics ladies.

Jette, Dominique, Dee, and Luann were looking over the bar after they entered. It looked like a tornado had blown through the bar with a machine gun. Jette and Nikki had a long day ahead of them. There were more shell casings than either woman had seen at one crime scene before! Jette started in one corning as her sister started in the opposite corner. Dee went to talk to the owner of the bar while Luann started talking with a few of the remaining patrons.

"Ballistics is going to shoot us!" Jette said with a chuckle

"Glad I'm not the one who's going to be dropping these off with them, then!" Nikki fired back

Jette just shook her head and continued collecting casings. She photographed everything as she slowly made her way through the building. There were two gunshot victims, neither fatal at the moment, who were on their way to Newton General. Nikki was photographing the scene while Jette was collecting blood samples. They collected everything they could and took their evidence to their SUV.

Dee was thanking the owner of the bar while Luann was finishing up with her interviews. Once the officers were done, they headed back to the station followed by the CSIs. Bubba and Lonnie were talking about the track team at the high school when the foursome entered the station. Lonnie made a point to not look at Jette as she walked through, but Jette got a quick glance at the Lieutenant as she headed to the stairs. A quick look that was not lost on Parker Williams!

Nikki took the blood samples that her sister collected to begin analysis on it while her sister had the wonderful task of talking with the ballistics tech. Their tech was understandably unhappy with how many casings that they brought in. Jette apologized and explained the crime scene all the casings came from. After dropping off the evidence at ballistics, Jette went to her desk to begin uploading the crime scene photos.

Once she had all the photos uploaded, she started to compile a model of what happened. This was a weird case from what Jette was seeing from her models. The shooters weren't far from one another but from the witness accounts each person was only hit once and nowhere critical. Either they were both really bad shots or they didn't know what they were doing. She was replaying the model she had compiled when Dee approached her desk.

"Mark, the owner, said that the fight started out as an argument. Then things got physical and before long both men had guns out and were firing." Dee told Jette

"Do we know the status of both victims yet?" Jette asked the blond woman

"Not yet but the paramedics said neither man had been shot anywhere that was critical." Dee replied

"Thanks, Dee. What started the fight?" Jette questioned

"Not yet but I'll let you know when we do." Dee stated with a smile

Dee went to talk to Dominique leaving Jette to go over her model. She began making another model this time taking in to account that fact that neither man could really shoot to see how the model would turn out. It was perplexing to her at how someone could be that close and not hit someone critically. The rest of the afternoon she worked on figuring out the shooting patterns of the two suspects/victims.

They headed back to their hotel when the Chief gave them permission to head home for the day. Nikki thanked the elderly man before leaving his office. Parker was getting even more excited as it got closer to time for their get-together. The Chief declined the dinner invitation as he already had dinner plans with Ms. Harriet DeLong.

Jette was looking forward to dinner again. The steakhouse was fabulous and was excited to eat there again. She was also looking forward to seeing her fellow officers off-duty. More than anything she was looking forward to having her own vehicle. With the exception of having an excuse to catch a ride with Lieutenant Jamison. She really loved his car!

She opted to just go the way she was dressed. Her sister, on the other hand, decided to dress up since they were celebrating! Jette didn't want to change clothes but felt she wanted a shower. As her sister was picking her clothes for the evening, Jette was taking a very quick shower. She quickly changed back into what she had been wearing all day before doing her make-up. She dried & brushed her hair, opting to leave it down, and then did a sultry black smokey eye for the evening.

Her sister took her time in showering, opting to savor the hot water. Dee would be picking her up at 6:15 but her sister was leaving 15 minutes before that. Once she was out of the shower, she dried and brushed her hair. She did a brown smokey eye before slipping into her plain black hose. Her sister nodded approvingly of the sexy red halter 50's style dress with white polka dots Nikki had picked out and some amazing red and white Bettie Page 5 inch pumps.

Jette told her sister how amazing she looked making the slightly taller woman blush. Dominique returned the compliment. Jette was making sure her hair was alright when a knock was heard at the door. Nikki was in the bathroom so Jette opened the door revealing Lieutenant Jamison. She grabbed her purse and yelled to her sister that she was leaving.

Lonnie opened the passenger door to his Corvette before sliding into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the hotel parking lot before greeting her. She quietly returned his greeting and noted how handsome he looked. This evening he was simply wearing a pair of light washed jeans, his boots, a black button down with a black blazer.

"You look very good." He quietly stated

She blushed at his compliment like she did earlier in the day, "Thanks. You do too."

"Do you know when your vehicle will be here?" He questioned

Suddenly she thought he might not like driving her around.

"Um, they're supposed to be here sometime tomorrow." She replied

"Oh." Was all he said

Was it her or did he sound… disappointed?

"Why do you sound disappointed? Didn't you tell me we should get a vehicle before moving?" Jette questioned, looking over at him

He smiled shyly as he looked over at her, "Yes I did. I'm just sad that I won't have to drive you."

She giggled, very happy that he seemed to be… interested.

"Nikki talked to our realtor today. The paperwork is going to buy the house on Statton Street." Jette said, changing the subject

"Congratulations! When will you be able to move?" He asked

"Not sure yet. Still have to finish the papers and sign them and all that jazz." She shrugged, "But I really, really hope it's soon. I'd like to have my own space again."

"I bet. It must be getting cramped in that hotel room." Lonnie replied

"You have no idea! I love my sister dearly. I love working with her, I love hanging out with her. Hell, I love living with her. But we need our own space! Besides, we both like entertaining and you can't really do that in a hotel room. Or cook." Jette said with a sigh

Lonnie laughed in turn making her laugh softly too. They arrived at the restaurant early. Instead of going straight in, they sat in his car just talking.


	15. Chapter 15

They had lost track of time so it came as a shock to Jette and Lonnie when Parker knocked on the window. Jette blushed, and she had no idea why, as Lonnie opened his door up. Parker apologized for the intrusion but said it was nearly 7pm. Lonnie thanked him as he stood up and walked around the car to open her door.

She thanked him as he held his hand to help her out of the low-sitting car. Parker watched the exchange with a smile. They followed Parker into the restaurant and to their reserved table. As Lonnie was pushing in Jette's chair, Bubba and Luke arrived. They happened to arrive at the same time and walk in together. The two officers greeted the trio as they approached the table.

Luann was the next to arrive and greeted everyone cordially. The last to arrive to the party were Dee and Dominique. Bubba couldn't do anything but stare, as did Luke and Parker, when the two ladies arrived. The beefy Captain quickly got up to pull out Nikki's chair as Parker pulled out Dee's chair.

Jette heard Bubba very quietly tell her sister as he pushed her chair in, _"You look very, very nice this evening."_

She only smiled. Everyone ordered their drink of preference before settling in for the impromptu celebration. Jette was happy to spend time with her fellow officers off duty. The established officers kept her and her sister laughing at stories of the town, the people, and some of the weirdest and craziest cases they had ever worked.

Nikki was telling a story from their college days when Jette's cell rang. She frowned but excused herself to answer the call. Lonnie watched her carefully as she walked away from the table but didn't go too far from it.

"Bonjour, la tante Maria. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Jette asked as she answered the phone

TRANSLATION: _Hello, Aunt Maria. What can I do for you?_

The woman on the other end of the phone quickly retorted with a hiccup, "Jette ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !"

TRANSLATION: _Jette! I need you help!_

"Maria, qu'avez-vous pensez-vous maintenant?" Jette replied

TRANSLATION: _Maria, what did you do you now?_

With a heavy sigh Maria stated, "J'ai besoin de vous pour venir. Ils disent J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait !"

TRANSLATION: _ I need you to come up. They're saying I did something that I didn't do!_

Jette sighed. She hated when her Aunt called her up drunk begging for help.

"Tante Maria, je suis en train de travailler vers le bas dans le Mississippi maintenant. Dominique et moi sommes arrivés il y a une semaine. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement prendre le temps de s'exécuter jusqu'à vous aider à chaque fois que vous appelez." Jette stated

TRANSLATION: _Aunt Maria, I'm working down in Mississippi now. Dominique and I just arrived a week ago. We can't just take time off to run up there to help you every time you call. _

"Jette, nous sommes la famille! Vous êtes censé aider la famille! Ne pas me faire appeler votre papa, jeune fille !" Maria fired back

TRANSLATION: _Jette, we're family! You're supposed to help family! Don't make me call your daddy, girl!_

Jette was fired up when she retorted, "Maria, Dominique et I ne sont **PAS** à vos ordres ! Nous avons des engagements ici que nous ne pouvons pas simplement à pied parce que vous êtes dans le pétrin. Si vous avez besoin de nous si mal. les policiers ont là le contact notre chef de police ici bas."

TRANSLATION: _Maria, Dominique and I are __**NOT**__ at your beck and call! We have commitments down here that we can't just walk away from because you got yourself into trouble. If you need us that badly, have the police up there contact our police chief down here_.

Jette hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It was always the same with her Aunt Maria. Every time she got into some sort of trouble, she called Jette and her sister. For the longest time, Jette felt it was her responsibility to help her Aunt. Taking one more deep breath, she turned and walked back to the table. Everyone was laughing and having a good time but Lonnie was just watching Jette carefully.

As soon as she sat down, Lonnie leaned over and whispered _'Are you OK?'_. She smiled over at the tall man and said she would tell him all about it later. She just wanted to enjoy her evening and the company. Nikki looked at her sister briefly before turning her attention back to Luke and Luann. Parker asked Jette a question about college, which got her mind off her Aunt.

The waitress arrived to take everyone's orders but Jette wasn't sure what she wanted. Scanning the menu briefly, she finally chose a 9oz steak, dinner salad, baked potato with cheese and bacon bits only, and dinner roll. Bubba couldn't help but notice that the sisters ordered basically the same thing. After the waitress left, Jette finished telling Parker the story she had started.

Everyone was having a good time and relaxing over dinner. Jette was feeling more at ease, especially with the officers at her table, and didn't mind sharing more personal stories with them. Nothing _too_ personal, of course, but personal enough for them to get to know the sisters, their personalities, and likes & dislikes. Lonnie liked hearing about them and learning more about Jette.

Dinner once again was great. The company, once again, was even better. Dominique loved getting to know everyone on a more personal level. She liked feeling that she was making friends. She liked being invited out to do stuff on their days off. Bubba liked how the sisters seemed to just fit in with the officers he worked with. They were not only friends but they were a family as well.

They looked after one another. Dominique's laughter brought Bubba out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile listening to her laughter. Luann said that there was a new salon downtown and suggested all four of the ladies go one day when they all had the day off. Nikki was quick to accept the generous offer. Jette could only laugh at her sister. As desert was being brought to the table, Parker stood up.

"We just wanted to celebrate your first case with us. You ladies are an amazing asset to this department and we're lucky to have you." Parker said with a huge grin

"No, Parker. I think we're lucky to be with such an amazing police department. Forensics isn't much without the hard and dedicated work of the police. Thank you for having us!" Jette replied with her own grin

"I can't believe the FBI praised us!" Luke exclaimed, making the whole table laugh

"Well think about this. We're just a small department. This creep has been in 8 other states and in absolutely huge cities. Those big city departments couldn't link him to all his crimes. Your hard work on this case is what brought him to justice. You deserve the praise." Nikki replied

"That's right. If it weren't for you ladies and gents, this guy would still be out there violating and killing helpless women. Who knows what his body count is or what it would have been if you hadn't stopped him!" Jette added in

The officers were very humble and insisted that it was a team effort. Drinks were clinked and the deserts were shared & devoured. As much as Jette didn't want to admit it, she liked the fact that Parker gathered them all together to celebrate finishing their first case with the Sparta PD. She liked the officers she was working with and knew that they were going to have a good life here in Mississippi.

After desert, and a few more drinks, everyone decided it was best to head home. Besides, they all had to work the next day! Luann, Dee, and Dominique said their goodbyes and headed out the door laughing and talking about the spa. Luke and Bubba just watched the trio leave. Really they were watching Nikki leave as bounced around happily. Bubba smiled and thanked Parker for the wonderful evening.

Parker walked with Jette and Lonnie outside. Jette hugged the balding man as she thanked him for the evening. He smiled, hugged her back, and said she was welcome. He hopped into his Jeep and headed back to his home. Lonnie opened up Jette's door and waited for her to slide in before he walked around to the driver's side. He listened as Jette sighed and mention that she wasn't quite ready to go home.

Lonnie drove around town enjoying the company. He was surprised when he pulled up by Brewer's Pond. He parked the car and turned to Jette.

"I know, I told you I'd tell you about that call later." Jette chuckled, looking out over the moonlit pond

"You seemed pretty stressed about it." Lonnie replied, watching her face

She turned towards the Lieutenant.

"It was a call from our Aunt Maria. She was calling to ask my help…. Again." Jette explained

"May I ask what about?" Lonnie asked

Jette sighed. She wasn't very proud of her Aunt and really hated having to talk about her Aunt's problems.

"My Aunt.. she gets into trouble quite a bit. Usually do to her drinking problem. Whenever she gets into trouble she calls either me or Nikki. She's our Aunt so we try to help her out whenever we can. It's getting…. She's getting worse." Jette stated

Lonnie reached out and grabbed her hand to give it a squeeze. It was a comforting gesture to Jette.

"So she wants your help again. Did she say what about?" Lonnie asked

"She just said she needs me to come up and that 'they're saying she did something she didn't do'. I told her if she really needed me that bad to have the police there to call up my Chief here. I'm hoping she doesn't. I don't want to stick my neck out for her just for her to turn around somewhere down the road and do something stupid again." Jette replied, "But.. she's family. What the hell do I do?"

Lonnie chuckled. Parker knew all too well what Jette was going through.

"Wait and see if she has the police there call up the Chief. Perhaps if she's drunk she won't remember the conversation." Lonnie offered

"I really hope you're right. Thanks for listening." Jette stated quietly

"It's my pleasure. What are friends for?" Lonnie quietly said

Jette noted that he still had ahold of her hand. She gave it a squeeze in thanks. He smiled at her making her look away and out over the pond. He reluctantly let her hand go as he started the car. They remained silent the trip back to her hotel. As soon as he parked, he shut the car off. He opened her door and helped her out of the vehicle. Like a gentleman, he walked her to her door.

Nikki was already there because they could hear the TV on. She thanked him for taking her and bringing her home. He smiled a bit shyly as she bit her lip. This was the second dinner they've shared in as many days. Did this constitute a date? He wondered if he should lean over and kiss her. She once again thanked him for listening and told him what a great time she'd had. He smiled and agreed before telling her he would see her tomorrow. She slowly opened the door and backed in, watching him the whole time.


End file.
